bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
Game For A Laugh
'Game For A Laugh '''is the twenty-first episode of the first season. Plot One beautiful day, Weed is enjoying herself basking in the warm range of the sun and Bill and Ben are still asleep. Slowcoach comes out of his house and he and Weed say good morning to each other, when they hear Bill and Ben snoring. Slowcoach is quite annoyed that the flowerpot men haven't waken up yet and even though Weed says they had a very busy day the day before, he wakes them up. Bill and Ben pop up and say they have been inventing a new game and not sleeping (which is really an excuse so Slowcoach won't think they are so lazy). Slowcoach laughs and guesses the name of the game is either 'Hunt the Snore', 'Hide and Snooze' or 'Tiddly forty winks'. Bill and Ben can't think of a name of the game and Slowcoach laughs even more. Whoops appears and suggests a game of 'Count the Pebble', Ben asks him how to play it and he says that they find a nice interesting pebble and then they count it. In the vegetable garden, Bill and Ben look for a nice interesting pebble and it isn't long before they find one, so they begin counting it, but they soon get bored and agree that 'Count the Pebble' is not a very exciting game. Scamper appears and suggests a game of 'Hunt the Nut', Ben asks her how to play it and she says they hunt for nuts and when they find one it gets exciting. Bill and Ben think a game of 'Hunt the Nut' will be great fun so they start playing that. Bill and Ben look behind a wooden box, in a watering can, under a gardening glove and in the tree, but they can't find a nut anywhere. Bill and Ben are looking in next door's garden, when Rose asks them what they are doing, so they tell her they are playing a game and having fun. Rose says that Bill and Ben don't look like they're having much fun so Bill asks her if she knows any games, but she just laughs and says games are for those who have nothing better to do with their time. Bill and Ben decide they might as well go home, Bill throws a stick over the fence on the way, which then gives him an idea for a game - Bill has thrown the stick into their garden, but he isn't too sure where it has landed, the first person to find it will be the winner and can have the next throw, so Bill and Ben rush to their garden to look for the stick. The stick has landed on Thistle and she is struggling to get it off, then the flowerpot men arrive and Ben gets it off and as he has been first to find the stick, it is ''his turn to throw it. Ben throws the stick back over the fence and he and Bill rush off to find it, but when they get to the garden next door, their stick has gone. Bill asks Rose if she has seen their stick, but she hasn't, so Bill suggests that they will try again and he and Ben go back to their garden. Bill throws a stick over the fence and he and Ben rush off to find it, but when they get back to the garden next door, they find their stick has disappeared again. Bill and Ben agree that this is a mystery as their twigs keep on disappearing, then Bill has an idea. Bill and Ben go back to their garden carrying lots of twigs because they are sure they can't all disappear at once, and when they put them down, they start throwing them over the fence. When all the twigs have been thrown over the fence, Bill and Ben head back to next door's garden, but once again their twigs have disappeared, so they decide to tell Weed all about it. When Weed is telling Bill and Ben it can't be easy to play 'Chase the Twig' if their twigs keep disappearing, Pry arrives and Weed asks her how her new nest is coming along, she says she has been finding loads of twigs in the garden next door but there don't seem to be so many left. Bill and Ben then realize why their twigs keep disappearing and they and Weed start laughing. When Pry says she's got a nest to build, Bill and Ben ask her if they can help, she says they can, so the flowerpot men rush off to find more twigs for her. Evening comes and Pry has finished her nest, she asks Bill and Ben if they would like to see it, and they would, so she takes them to her nest. Bill and Ben find the nest extremely comfortable, it even has a couple of blankets, they both snuggle down inside and fill the nest. Pry says she would pride herself on being a particularly expert nest-builder. The flowerpot men are so comfortable in Pry's new nest, and they've made themselves so tired helping her, that they've fallen asleep, but she doesn't have the heart to wake them, so she leaves them to their dreams. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Whoops * Scamper * Thistle * Pry * Rose Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) * Slowcoach's House (not seen inside) * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Thistle, Pry and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert